


Online Instruction

by K_Wolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Psychological Trauma, Public Humiliation, Short One Shot, Underage Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Wolf/pseuds/K_Wolf
Summary: Due to current events, federal law now mandates schooling must be solely virtual.With all the issues teachers face anyway, it's not surprising to see some teachers failing to adapt when it comes to the new ways of teaching and technology.25-year teaching veteran, Mrs. Vaughn, was not prepared for this massive shift.
Kudos: 13





	Online Instruction

**Author's Note:**

> What follows is an unabridged transcript from an audio/video recording from a Dec 2, 202X online virtual class from Woodbury Middle High School taught by 7th Grade Social Studies teacher - Elaine Vaughn (EV).
> 
> The victims' (VI) identity was confirmed from the footage obtained.
> 
> Unnamed Students (US#) identities are removed due to privacy reasons concerning minors.
> 
> Suspects' (US6) identity has been removed due to privacy reasons concerning minors.
> 
> Chat text is annotated within {braces}

**Host started the meeting (08:49)**

**US5** \- {lol dumb af} (08:49)

 **EV** \- [EV is on video at her work-from-home desk setup, unintelligible audio] -Lo?...if this is even on... Hello? Hello....? Okay class, can you all hear me?

 **US6** \- [unintelligible sounds. Crying occasionally heard in the background]

 **US1** \- {Yes} (08:50)

 **US3** \- {ya} (08:50)

 **US6** \- [clicking noises]

 **EV** \- Ugh, one moment please. [papers shuffling, items clattering, sound cuts out]

 **US7** \- {click the mute button. Looks like a microphone...} (08:51)

 **EV** \- ..ter now? Is that better?

 **US5** \- {good} (08:51)

 **US4** \- {Yes, we can hear you now.} (08:51)

 **US6** \- [unintelligible speech in the background continues]

 **EV** \- Well that took long enough. My apologies, class. If you'd like to join me, we'll get started on the examples we looked at yesterday on page 66.

 **US2** \- {Can you please mute **US6**?} (08:52)

 **EV** \- Yes, that brings up a good point. Please mute yourselves, class... **US6** , I'm not sure who you are. I don't recognize your name. Please mute yourself.

 **US6** \- [mic still transmitting, background noise]

 **EV** \- US6, please mute... [mumbles] .. me to figure this out... **US6** , I need you to please mute for me.

 **US6** \- {OK, Click here to mute} (08:54) _< <external link copy: ftp://www2.bit.ch.ly/comsys/OnMute.exe>>_

 **EV** \- .. Click here to mute.. [sounds of mouse clicking] Uhhh, OK? I don't see where it asks to mute. OK, just mute yourself and I'll figure it out as we go.

 **US1** \- {I wouldn't click that...} (08:56)

 **US6** \- [shuffling noises, obscured voices heard in the background]

 **EV** \- **US6** , whichever student you are, please mute. Anyway, as I was saying-

 **US3** \- {did she? oh noo} (08:56)

 **US5** \- {Lmao!} (08:57)

**-US6 has left the meeting**

**EV** \- I'm trying to get us through to the next unit, we're already way behind in the curriculum so if you could please pay attention-

**-US6 joined as a co-host**

**EV** \- According to my notes: last time we were talking about indigenous cultures of the Polynesian islands and other south-eastern Asian countries. Now, if you'll turn to page-

**-US6 has unlocked meeting video**

**US4** \- {I think someone's trying to bomb the class...} (09:00)

 **EV** \- 72 you'll see that the native cultures used to-

 **US6** \- Mrs. Vaughn...? Mrs. Vaughn.

 **EV** \- Yes? I'm sorry? Yes? I thought we were muting ourselves.

 **US6** \- HEY! Shut the fuck up! No one wants to listen to this dumb-ass class. Fuck off, bitch!

 **EV** \- [Bewildered expression] Uhhh, rude?.. Okay **US6** , that's enough. I'm going to ask you to leave now. Better yet.. [clicking continues] I'll do it for you.

**-US6 has left the meeting**

**US3 -** {welp. XD who's recording?} (09:00)

 **US7** \- {fail them now} (09:00)

**-US6 joined as a co-host**

**-EV is no longer the meeting host  
**

**-EV is no longer sharing video**

**-EV is now sharing video**

**-US6 is now sharing video**

**EV -** Ugh, Sorry, class. Online teaching is not my strong suit yet. It's going to take some getting used to. Okay... Now where were we?

**-US6 has locked focus on their screen**

[Streaming content on platforms' media sharing screen is blurry and choppy , bad quality audio and video initially. Stream stabilizes momentarily]

 **EV** \- [unintelligible over video volume] .. now! Come on. This is not funny!

 **US5** \- {Here we go again -_-} (09:01)

 **US6** \- Hey! You fucked up, Mrs. V. Someone here just wanted to say "Hello."

 **US3** \- {can we call this class cancelled yet?} (09:02)

 **US1** \- {hi} (09:02)

 **EV** \- Okay this is ridiculous, please mute and turn off the video or leave the meeting, US6. Now...

[ **EV** appears to be visibly annoyed and frustrated at the situation]

[Stream stabilizes again after a few moments, now visible is an adolescent, caucasian female ( **VI** ), approximately 14 years of age, judging by her development. Medium length - curly, light-brown hair, no shirt, sitting at the foot of a messy bed in an unknown location. Suspect(s) has her wearing a pair of short, cutoff denim jean-shorts. No other identifying marks, scars, or tattoos to note]

[ **VI** appears to be awake, yet barely lucid. Her head continues to droop slowly, this suggests she may be under the influence. She has made no sounds or gestures to indicate she knows she's on camera or fully aware of her surroundings]

 **US4** \- {wtf! This real? :o } (09:04)

[ **EV** is huddles closer to her screen, presumably trying to determine who is in the video.]

[ **EV** is next shown tapping her phone screen frantically. Phone records indicate EV places a phone call to her husband at 09:03 a.m.]

**-US3 has left the meeting**

**EV -** [Unmuted conversation with her husband; largely unintelligible] SHE'S NOT? How do you NOT KNOW?...

 **US5** \- {fuk thats messed up. Is that her daughter?} (09:04)

 **US1 -** {it's fake} (09:05)

 **US8** \- {Based on her reaction, I'd say pretty real... why are we here still watching...?} (09:05)

[ **EV** is now visibly distraught. She has since slammed her phone on the ground and has covered her mouth with her hands]

**-US8 has left the meeting**

**US6** \- Still an annoying bitch, as always... but you got a hot daughter, Mrs. V.  
  
[ **US6** 's arm reaches forward to touch her bare chest from his POV, continuing to molest her on camera casually.]

[ **VI** elicits little to no response to her stimuli as well as the camera in her face.]

 **EV** \- **VI**?!?!?! Oh my god... WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER? STOP THIS!!!! Why are you all sitting there?? Someone call the police!! If anyone can hear me: HELP!

[ **EV** is crying on screen]

[ **VI** appears dazed and/or confused, too lethargic to act upon any resistant impulse(s)]

[US6 produces a large permanent marker, uncapping it and beginning to write on her bare chest, proceeding to write "WHORE" between her breasts

 **US1** \- {ummm} (09:07)

**-US2, US5, US7 has left the meeting**

[ **US6** continues scribbling arrows and words on her body. Proceeds to write "SLUT" on her forehead.]

 **EV** \- Don't TOUCH HER! You fucking degenerates... I'm calling the cops right NOW. [Slamming noises as **EV** frantically moves from her home teaching workspace, off camera, to presumably collect her phone]

 **US4** \- {ngl- she kinda hot} (09:08)

[ **US6** unbuckles belt and reveals his semi-flaccid penis, placing it in VI's face. He placed his hand on her head and was encouraging to her to perform fellatio on him]

 **US6** \- What's that? You're breaking up, Mrs. V. You want me to FUCK her, you say?

[ **US6** forces his penis into **VI** 's mouth, panning in and out on the camera for effect. The receiver being so close to her face made the sounds louder]

[Additional laughter heard in the background of audio stream. Audio forensic analysis detected approximately 3 distinct vocal patterns upon review]

 **EV** \- **VI**?! **VI**! Honey... Please, please. Tell mommy where you are. Just say where, **VI**! Let me know you're safe and okay.

[EV begins crying frantically]

 **EV** \- [From the background] ..... God, NO! This can't be happening... **VI**!!!! Please!!

[Continued, frustrated crying and yelling]

[ **US6** focuses on his penis in the victims mouth from different angles on his phone camera as she drools heavily. Her eyes look glassy and empty, not looking directly at the camera lens orbiting her face]

 **US6** \- Mrs. V, your daughter's gonna be internet famous! Oooooh... fffuck! Look at that sloppy fuckin' dome action. Now add some tongue. Uuughnn~, that's it... Lil' slut.

**-US4 has raised their virtual hand**

**-US4 has lowered their virtual hand**

**US4 -** {oops..} (09:13)

[ **US6** forces himself deeper into the victims mouth, causing her to gag weakly while he holds her head steady by pulling her hair tightly]

 **EV** \- [Unintelligible, agonizing wails and screams] You fucking assholes... My brother-in-law is in the police union . I will make sure YOU and your FRIENDS pay. Count on it. I will FUCKING RUIN YOU!!!

[ **VI** continues gagging and sputtering on stream]

 **US6** \- Oh, threats, huh? Well I got an answer for that right here.

[ **VI** is forcibly thrown onto the bed by **US6** , her shorts removed swiftly. Camera is transferred to _unknown participant(s)_ ( **SP1** ) for camera operation]

 **US1** \- {ok not fake.. Enjoy your FBI van ride} (09:16)

**-US1 has left the meeting**

[ **EV** dials 911 call at 09:11. Unintelligible conversation continues for several minutes. **EV** is still visibly and audibly distraught, screaming at the operator a few times.]

 **EV** -[Unintelligible] ... WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! RIGHT NOW! IT'S HAPPENING RIGHT NOW! They hijacked my online class and are now SEXUALLY ASSAULTING MY DAUGHTER LIVE ON CAMERA! HELP, please!!! [sobbing in the background]

[ **US6** spreads the victim's buttocks, showing off her anus to the camera while applying saliva. During this time he also takes the permanent marker and forces it into the victim's vagina]

[ **US6** begins digital penetration of **VI** 's anus; first with the right index, additionally, the right middle finger with the marker still inside her. VI squirms uncomfortably.]

 **EV** \- [Continued phone conversation, aggravated shouting from **EV** ] NO! I'm not watching it.... No, I won't close out of it. It's recording them now! I will not let them get away with this. THIS IS ALL EVIDENCE!!

[ **EV** moves out of view of her camera. Can be heard screaming occasionally]

[ **VI** can be heard with moans of pain and/or discomfort in the background]

[ **SP1** positions camera behind US6 and **VI** at an upward angle while **US6** begins in a mounted position. **SP1** zooms in on initial penetration.]

[Other sounds mixed in on stream, rhythmic smacking. Unintelligible words and other vocal fry/moans from both **US6** and **VI** ]

[ **US6** looks back toward the camera with a grin, giving a thumbs up for the viewers. The permanent marker has fallen out at this point.]

[ **VI** can be heard moaning in the background continuously]

 **US6** \- Hope that looks nice for you, Mrs. V. It feels fucking amazing. This tight little ass of hers is all mine. I even think I'm her first, ever! Just wait till I fill her up full.

[ **EV** can be heard sobbing from off-screen. It is unknown if she can currently hear or see the video]

 **EV** \- My poor baby.... **VI**! This is pure evil. How can you do something like this?! **VI** , answer mommy, PLEASE!!

[Continued sobbing from **EV** , out of frame]

[ **SP1** continues to frame in on **US6** from behind as he continues penetrating VI, only giving pause after several moments of forceful thrusts.]  
  
[The camera refocuses sharply, momentarily, on US6's throbbing prostate and testicles from the rear perspective, forcefully thrusting into **VI** as she trembles beneath him. Audible grunting can be heard from **US6**. The video does not retain enough detail to see specifics, but it is presumed that **US6** has ejaculated inside **VI** 's rectum forcibly.]  
  
[ **US6** dismounts **VI** and begins to pry her anus apart with his fingers, gesturing **SP1** focus in closely to feature the semen that spills out.]

[ **US6** uses his right hand to collect the expelled semen from **VI** 's rectum]

[ **VI** is forcefully yanked up into a seated position by **US6** and **SP1** ]

 **US6** \- Now say hi to your mommy.

[The camera is brought in close to VI as she slowly wipes her frazzled hair from her face to look at the camera, giving a weak, half-hearted smile per her command. **VI** takes several moments to look to the lens.]

 **VI** \- .... Hi.... M-Mom...

[ **EV** reappears on screen, her phone to her ear and her hand covering her mouth. Tears can be seen rolling down her cheeks as she appears to look at what's occurring on screen]

 **EV** \- **VI** , my god!!! What have they done to you, my baby girl!? My poor, sweet angel... [incoherent screams of agony]

[ **US6** grabs **VI** by the hair and slaps her violently across the face with the semen he collected in hand]

[ **VI** winces and recoils after being hit, slowly reeling from the blow as she touched her cheek that was struck.]

 **US6** \- Fuck, that felt good. Almost better than seeing your face right now. Thanks for flunking me too, cunt. Anything you want to tell your daughter before we go? She's been a busy girl; more scenes to shoot, and dicks to fuck.

 **EV** \- You sick perverts. I swear to god... and my own life, I will make you pay. I will get my family involved and you do NOT wan-

 **US6** \- Oh, wait. Hold that thought- Don't care.

**-The Host has ended the meeting (09:28)**

**Please rate the quality of this call! (1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10)**

**Author's Note:**

> This one reads like it was written by a forensic investigator.  
> Changing up the style and perspective for this short one-shot.
> 
> This work is, and should only be, fiction.


End file.
